


A random roleplay....

by We_Are_The_Reckless



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Reckless/pseuds/We_Are_The_Reckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I played Willy Wonka and I honestly have no idea what happened....</p>
    </blockquote>





	A random roleplay....

**Author's Note:**

> I played Willy Wonka and I honestly have no idea what happened....

Levi Ackerman: *Is cleaning*  
Levi Ackerman: Don't get that chocolate on my floor.  
Willy Wonka: O-kay...  
Levi Ackerman: Or I'll go super heichou on your ass.  
Levi Ackerman: My mop.  
Levi Ackerman: My broom.  
Willy Wonka: *grins and drops a piece on the floor before running away*  
Levi Ackerman: Be prepared.  
Levi Ackerman: YOU  
Levi Ackerman: BITCH  
Levi Ackerman: *flies through the air*  
Willy Wonka: *running for his life*  
Levi Ackerman: SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DE JAGER  
Levi Ackerman: *attack on Titan theme*  
Willy Wonka: OH SHIT  
Levi Ackerman: Ahahaaha  
Levi Ackerman: CLENSE THE WORLDS  
Willy Wonka: HELP ME OOMPA LUMPAS  
Levi Ackerman: YEA YOU RUN TO YOUR FACTORY  
Levi Ackerman: YOUR OOMPA LUMPAS CANT SAVE YOU FROM MY SPRAY 'N' WIPE  
Willy Wonka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Levi Ackerman: *sprays*  
Willy Wonka: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHYY?  
Levi Ackerman: *Is super saiyan*  
Levi Ackerman: *is holding future diary*  
Levi Ackerman: *Is a ghoul*  
Willy Wonka: I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Levi Ackerman: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
Levi Ackerman: CLEAN AT LAST  
Willy Wonka: YOU ASSHOLE  
Levi Ackerman: LETTUCE WIPE THIS OFF YOUR FACE  
Levi Ackerman: NOW WATER YOU GONNA DO  
Levi Ackerman: Haha get it  
Levi Ackerman: I'm punny  
Willy Wonka: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
Levi Ackerman: OH HOW THE TURNS HAVE TABLED  
Levi Ackerman: No need to LASH out *plucks your eyelashes*  
Willy Wonka: *screeches*  
Levi Ackerman: I can tell you're aBROWt to get very upset *waxes eyebrow*  
Willy Wonka: *pterodactyl screech*  
Levi Ackerman: I don't even CHAIR anymore  
Levi Ackerman: I doesn't even MATTRESS anyway  
Willy Wonka: I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON 20 DICKS  
Levi Ackerman: No  
Levi Ackerman: 21  
Willy Wonka: UGH  
Levi Ackerman: XD  
Levi Ackerman: Any who  
Levi Ackerman: No need to SCREEN at me *holds your iphone*  
Willy Wonka: I HATE YOU SO MUCH  
Levi Ackerman: I CAN FEEL THE HATE COMMENTS  
Levi Ackerman: MWAHAAAHAHHA  
Levi Ackerman: FATALITYY  
Levi Ackerman: BABALITYYYY  
Willy Wonka: *screams*  
Levi Ackerman: BRUTALLITTYYYY  
Levi Ackerman: Fetus.  
Levi Ackerman: WAIT I HAVE A GOOD ONE  
Willy Wonka: NO MORE  
Willy Wonka: NO MORE  
Willy Wonka: NO MORE  
Willy Wonka: NO MORE  
Levi Ackerman: ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD BECAUSE I THINK YOU're  
Levi Ackerman: OVARY-ACTING  
Levi Ackerman: AHAHAHAHA  
Willy Wonka: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Willy Wonka: I HAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU  
Levi Ackerman: MWAHAHAHA  
Levi Ackerman: Oh and  
Levi Ackerman: Do ya like waffles  
Willy Wonka: ...............Wut?  
Levi Ackerman: YOU WRECKED IT  
Levi Ackerman: THE SONG  
Levi Ackerman: WAFFLE SONG  
Willy Wonka: YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLEZ  
Levi Ackerman: DO YET LIKEZ PAINCAKES  
Willy Wonka: YEAH WE LIEK PANCAKES  
Levi Ackerman: DO YA LIKE FRENCH TOOST  
Willy Wonka: YEAH WE LIEK FRENCH TOAAAST  
Levi Ackerman: DO DO DO DO DO DO  
Levi Ackerman: CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL


End file.
